


Cerae

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Spanking, Wax Play, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's always known what he wants and he damn well knows where to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurrren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kurrren).



> Reita/Aoi and prompt: Reita as a yakuza, Aoi as his 'wind-down after business' kinda call boy. I like my dirty-side-of-life indulgences dark and gritty, no glamorous gloss.  
> Beta: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Silver Ash and "You Will Never Know" by Imany

Reita watched as the call boy in front of him slowly stripped off his clothing, letting the luxurious silk jacket he'd been wearing fall to the floor. A smirk slid over his lips as the other carefully dropped his white button-up shirt and then reached down to begin unfastening his pants. "Hasten," he murmured, flicking his wrist at the other. "I'd like to see your cock now."

The young man quickly unfastened the silver belt and lowered the fly on his skin-tight, black leather pants, revealing he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, just as he'd requested. He took in the other's semi-hardened length, studying his obviously waxed lower half before nodding. "Good. Now on the bed."

The boy - hadn't Aoi been his name? - moved to the bed and slid onto the covers, remaining on his hands and knees, his head bowed, black hair falling down into his face as he waited. Reita pushed himself up from his chair and came over to him, sliding his hand over the other's pert little ass. He slapped it. "Lie down on your back and make your cock hard while I get out our supplies for tonight."

Aoi shifted around, lying down so that his head was cushioned on one of the pillows, his eyes flitting up to the man in front of him, a faint flush coloring his cheeks as he reached down to start jerking himself off.

Reita quickly retrieved the box from the closet and came back, glancing at the other and taking note of the blush. "You're new then?" There was a quick nod from the other and Reita paused for a moment. "You are aware of what they sent you here for, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir, I am." Aoi continued stroking himself, though he looked slightly uncomfortable with continuing to do so. Reita ignored that and instead pulled out two pairs of cuffs with D-rings snapped into them, a pair of matching bungee cords, two large candles, a lighter, and a tiny version of a riding crop. After a moment of hesitation, he extracted a pair of chip-clips and laid them down on the bed as well. From his drawer, he retrieved lubricant and a condom, and finally a slim vibrator.

He gestured at the array of items. "This is your only chance to back out from any of these items. I won't tell you what they're for, but most I'm sure you can guess well enough."

Aoi looked at them for a few moments and then rested back against the bed again. "I'm fine." 

"Safe word?"

"I don't need one. Your wish is my command, no matter what."

Reita cringed and then shook his head. "No, that is unacceptable. Pick a safe word and the instant you are uncomfortable with something, use it. Or you're leaving now. Are we clear?"

Aoi stared up at him, his gaze filled with confusion and then, finally, a certain amount of clarity. "Tuna."

"I ask you again, are you okay with all of the items here?" Reita crossed his arms and waited, watching the other actually look through them this time rather than just glance. "Yeah, I'm fine with it."

Reita picked up the candles and set them on the dresser, lighting both of them. He snatched up his cuffs and moved to the call boy's side, tenderly picking up his free hand and caressing the skin before he pressed his lips to the underside of his wrist, sucking there until he was sure there was a faint red mark. Pulling back, he propped his leg up on the bed and placed the other's hand over his knee, fastening the cuff around his wrist. The other received much the same treatment, stopping Aoi from touching himself in the process. He lightly touched each ankle before he strapped on those cuffs as well, a smirk sliding over his lips as he lifted first one leg and then the other, propping Aoi's legs up, bent at the knee. 

The older man reached up, running his fingertips over the other's pale thigh and then down over his cock, his sub's balls already drawn up tight, his prick already leaking pre-cum onto his belly, twitching as he touched it. "Gorgeous," he murmured, "and about to be so much more so." He smacked the sensitive inside of his thigh, receiving a small cry in response. 

Moving back to his array of items, he picked up the bungee cords, sliding one end of the curved hook through the D-ring on his wrist cuffs and then drawing it down to the one on his ankle. He repeated the process on the other side and stepped back to admire his work. It wasn't as intricate as rope work was, but it was definitely much simpler and quicker to bind the person in position... or release them if things became too much for them.

Reita picked up the chip clips next, sitting down on the bed, his hip pressed against Aoi's side as he reached to pluck lightly at the other's nipples a few dozen times. Once he had them hardened, he opened the first clip and settled it over the pert nub, slowly easing the spring closed again and watching the other's face. The smallest flicker of pain appeared there and then was wiped clean. He moved to the other nipple, quickly clamping down on this one, causing a shocked cry to escape the sub's mouth. A smirk of appreciation spread across Reita's face as he stood up. "Tell me how good it hurts, darling."

Aoi let out a pained sort of sound and then whispered, "So much... so fucking much, Sir."

Reita picked the toy he'd left on the bed, coating it quickly in some lubricant and then settling between Aoi's bound legs, admiring how spread open he was, completely on display for him. Shifting forward, he eased the toy against his hole and began to push it deep inside, knowing that with the other's given occupation, he could definitely take it. Once it was inside, the flared base seated against him, he stood again. "Close your eyes and keep them closed."

Aoi obeyed immediately, something Reita appreciated and made a mental note to definitely keep that in mind for later. He reached for one of the candles, selecting the light purple one. He came to stand beside Aoi again, watching him and then holding the candle over his abdomen, tipping it and drawing back carefully, a line of wax falling over the other's skin. Aoi nearly came up off the bed, straining against his restraints and crying out rather loudly, a string of curses freeing themselves just after. Reita just smiled and did it again, moving to leave a trail of wax dots over his entire chest.

Every single time garnered a cry or a whimper, the other's body jerking and straining around as Reita just let the candle there, letting the wax pool in the slight valley of his stomach. Growing bored of the purple, he placed it back and picked up the yellow one instead, slipping between Aoi's legs and carefully settling there. He unzipped his pants with one hand, freeing his already hardened cock. 

Wetting his lips, he held the candle over the other's dick and then slowly tipped it, letting the entirety of the wax that had collected fall down on the other's length. Aoi screamed, his hips bucking wildly for a few seconds before he settled down and let out a sob. But his cock remained hard, flexing away from his body for a moment before it settled back. Reita moved to the head and tipped it just enough to let one drop of wax fall there, Aoi trembling, a few tears falling down his cheeks and into his hairline. But he didn't call it off, didn't ask to stop, not in the least.

Reita moved to pick up the tiny crop and then settled back. He positioned the candle over the other's inner thigh and the crop over his balls. At the same time, he smacked the crop down and tipped the candle, Aoi screaming again. He sobbed out a half, "Plea-" and then he was bucking up hard, cum spurting across his stomach, some of it shooting up far enough to catch him across the collarbone.

Reita blew out the candle and tipped the rest of the wax onto the other's balls, tossing the crop aside. He snatched up the condom and ripped it open, sliding it over his cock and haphazardly squirting some lube onto his dick. Pulling the toy free, he shoved into the other's body not a moment later, hunching over him, one hand on each side of Aoi's torso as he just laid into him, fucking him hard and fast. His excitement was already peaked, everything about the experience pulling him harshly with it, and all he wanted to do now was cum.

For a few minutes, all he did was hump the other into the mattress, laboring over him and breathing hard. Finally, he grunted and stilled, his balls tightening just that last little bit. One more sharp thrust of his hips and then he was cumming, filling the latex barrier between them.

He pulled out as soon as he was done, disposing of the condom and then quickly unhooking the other, leaning over in between to blow out the purple candle. He eased the clamps from the other's nipples and removed the cuffs from his wrists and ankles efficiently, as though he'd done this a million times before and it was all just methodical now. He moved the yellow candle and settled on the bed, one hand resting on the other's abdomen. "The scene is over. What do you need from me?"

Aoi opened his eyes and just peered up at him, shaking his head a little. It took him a few minutes, but finally he murmured, "Water?"

Reita leaned over and pulled a bottle from the bottom drawer of his nightstand, cracking the seal and holding it out. Aoi took a few sips and then Reita put it on the table, still just lightly stroking the other's stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... used to this. Even if I'm new, this was something I used to do before this."

"That doesn't make this part any less important just because you know how it goes," Reita intoned, shrugging a little and then patting him. "If you're sure you're okay though, then... how much?"

The other held up 2 fingers and wiggled them before rolling off the bed and looking at himself in the mirror, scrunching up his nose. But regardless, he picked up his clothing and then glanced at the other.

Reita waved his hand. "You can use the bathroom and the shower. I'll leave your money on the coffee table in the living room while I attend to some business." He finished cleaning himself off and then fastened his pants back up, leaving the room without another word.

Aoi stared at himself in the mirror for another moment and then brushed his fingers over his overly sensitive skin with a little smirk. _Not half bad for the third day._

**The End**


End file.
